1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to optical disk players, and more particularly, to an optical disk player using a guiding mechanism to guide an optical pick-up head.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical disk player usually includes a chassis, a spindle motor, an optical pick-up head, and a feeding mechanism. The spindle motor and the feeding mechanism are fixed on the chassis. The spindle motor is configured for loading a disk and driving the disk to rotate. The feeding mechanism is configured for supporting the optical pick-up head and driving the optical pick-up head to move along a radial direction of the disk. The optical pick-up head is configured for reproducing information from the disk or recording information to the disk using laser beams.
In operation, the disk is mounted on the spindle motor, and is driven to rotate. The optical pick-up head is driven to move along the radial direction of the disk by the feeding mechanism, and radiates laser beams onto the disk and receives reflected laser beams from the disk to reproduce information from the disk or record information to the disk.
Generally, the feeding mechanism includes a motor, two guide members, four flexible members, four screws, and four mounting seats. The guide members are parallel with each other to support the optical pick-up head thereon. Each end of the guide members is inserted into one of the mounting seat and clipped by one of the flexible members. Each mounting seat is secured on the chassis by a corresponding screw.
However, the conventional feeding mechanism having the above-described structure results in higher costs, because it requires too many fastening components, i.e. two flexible members, two screws, two mounting seats, to fix one of the guide members.